


Pressure Points

by Hazzalovescarrots



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins Marcel and Harry are identical. Their best friends Louis wants to try something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Points

**Author's Note:**

> Uuhhm, i wrote this in the morning becasue i woke up too early and had just about Three hours to kill. This is just smut. all the way. Hope you enjoy!

“I want to try something,” Louis says out of the blue one day. He is sitting between his best friends Harry and Marcel. They are twins, identical to the bone except for the fact that they dress completely different from each other. Marcel is your typical geek; with big rounded glasses, slick-backed hair, sweater vests and dress pants. Harry couldn’t be more opposite. His curls are let out, yet confined by a patterned headband. Strands of hair still stick out on the sides and they frame his green eyes. He wears the tightest black jeans you can find and he cuts off his t-shirt at the shoulders, leaving ripped edges lining his tattoos.

   The fact of the matter is that Marcel and Harry both have crushes on Louis. They’ve been ‘friends’ for a few years, but that isn’t all they are. There has been multiple times where Louis has asked them for sex. Both wanting him to the point of desperation, they accepted and take turns having him.

   Today is different.

   “What?” Harry asks. His legs are draped over Louis’. He is propped up on the arm of the sofa, eyes on his phone, but fiddling with the sleeve of Louis’ shirt. Louis’ fingers are entwined with Marcel’s as he leans on the boy’s shoulder and thumbs at his tie. Louis hums when Marcel kisses his temple.

   “Double penetration,” he says like it’s the most common conversational topic in the world. Marcel sputters, blushing terribly and Harry freezes; his legs tense in Louis’ lap.

   “Y-you mean-” Marcel hacks out and Louis nods.

   “I want the both of you at the same time,” he presses a quick yet lingering kiss to Marcel’s neck. Marcel whimpers and Harry rubs his calf on Louis’ thigh. He puts his phone down on the table to get up on his knees. He leans down to Louis’ jaw and mouths over it.  

   “Are you sure?” Harry murmurs. “You really want this?”

   Louis nods, breathes out a sigh and grabs Harry’s knee, tightening his hand around it. Harry groans in his ear and lets his hand travel down the length of his torso. He reaches the bulge in Louis’ pants and palms it gently, making him moan into Marcel’s neck.    

   “Jeesus,” Marcel mutters and closes his lips on the skin of Louis’ jawline and cheekbones, unable to resist. Harry unzips Louis’ jeans and shoves them, with his boxers, down to his ankles and off. Louis gasps at the sudden exposure to his hardening cock. Harry immediately closes his mouth over his tip, lightly sucking and teasing.

   Louis bucks his hips into his mouth and leans on Marcel for support. He reaches up to kiss him and muss up his slicked-back hair. He undoes his tie and unbuttons his sweater vest and shirt. Marcel has a lean body, with prominent v-lines and visible abs. His build and frame is much like his brother’s.

   Louis sets his mouth firmly with Marcel’s, drawing his hands up his defined chest while moaning from the hot wet heat surrounding his cock. He looks down briefly to see that Harry’s jeans are off and he has taken his own cock out, stroking it to the sound of Louis’ moans.

   “Bedroom,” Louis mumbles against Marcel’s plump pink lips. The two brothers nod and get up from their positions. On the way to his bedroom, Louis strips off his shirt and Marcel is immediately upon him, sucking marks into his neck and running his big hands up his bare back. Harry is ahead of them, already in the bedroom, picking out lube.

    “Lie down on the bed, head over the edge,” Harry instructs Louis and the boy complies. The bed is low on the ground; it’s low enough for Louis’ chin to come level with Harry’ cock. Harry is on his knees, tapping his tip to Louis’ lips. He tosses the lube next to Louis’ stretched out body and gestures for Marcel to get between the boy’s spread legs. “Prep him.”

   Harry’s voice is deep and dark with arousal as he slips into the wetness of Louis’ mouth. He knows Louis loves this. He gives the absolute best head Harry and Marcel’s ever gotten. He is so enthusiastic about it and moans, like it is giving him pleasure, too. Louis takes him deep and in this position, his throat is so tight around Harry that he can’t resist. He fucks Louis’ throat with long strokes, forcing Louis to take him deep every time.

   He can hear the slight squelching noises of Marcel slipping fingers into Louis’ hole. He can also feel the vibrations of his moans around his throbbing cock so he quickens his pace, thrusting faster and completely wrecking his mouth and throat. He trails a finger along Louis’ Adam’s apple where he can feel his own cock pounding. He can see the outline of it and Louis’ muscles tighten around him each time.

   “Fuck,” Harry murmurs. Louis whimpers and Harry looks down to where Marcel is working his mouth over Louis’ thighs and hipbones. Seeing that Harry is watching, Marcel tilts Louis’ hips up, giving him a view of his four fingers twisting inside of him. Harry lets a hand roam over Louis’ chest, praising him for being so good.

   Since Harry is the biggest of the two brothers, they decide to let Louis ride him first, to let him fully adjust and to make it easier to stretch him out later.

   Louis’ mouth is a swollen red, lips plump from being abused. His eyes are wet and his eyelashes cling together, but he is so hard from having his two favorite boys in the world like this. Harry sits up on the pillows, slicking up his length and resting his back to the headboard. Louis straddles him, slightly out of breath from having his throat pounded. Having been stretched to the point of four fingers, Harry slips in with minimum resistance. He makes his drags slowly and lets his palms travel the length of Louis’ torso.  

   Marcel is watching with fascination from behind. Even though Harry has the bigger cock of the two, Marcel is fairly big himself. He wonders how they are both going to fit in Louis’ tight hole.  

   “God, you’re so stretched already,” Marcel muses and traces a finger along Louis’ rim. Leaning his forehead in the crook of Harry’s neck, Louis wiggles his bum invitingly, making Harry groan in the process. Marcel slicks up his fingers again, considerably. It feels a little weird that he is going to be in there with his brother later on, but both he and Harry came to terms with, a long time ago, that they would do anything for Louis.

   He presses a finger to the tight rim of Louis’ hole, testing it and then slipping it inside. Louis makes a strangled noise and Harry gasps as he tightens around his cock.

   “Shit, shit, shit,” Harry mutters, throwing his head back in pleasure. “This is going to be so tight.”  

   Marcel moans involuntarily and nibbles on Louis’ shoulder blades, adding another finger. Louis whines and grips Harry’s curls hard. When Marcel is up to three fingers, tears have sprung to Louis’ eyes and his skin is flushed a deep red. Harry presses consoling kisses up the length of his neck and wraps a hand around his cock, pumping it. He marvels at the fact that Louis hasn’t gone down once. He has stayed hard this entire time. He thumbs over his tip and Louis cries out. Harry peeks over the boy’s shoulder to see that Marcel has lubed up his cock and is pushing the tip inside.

   Harry scratches and massages down Louis’ back comfortingly and Louis keens, this time moaning in pleasure. It took some time, but the boys are finally both settled deep inside Louis. Their two cocks combined are rubbing up against every single sweet spot and pressure point inside Louis and it is extremely overwhelming.

   “S-so good,” Louis is mumbling, hips stuttering as they swivel. Marcel and Harry try to keep their thrusts light and shallow, but when Louis suddenly arches his back, head on Marcel’s shoulder and his tight, pink nipples right in Harrys face, they quicken their pace. Latching onto one of Louis’ hardened buds, Harry shoves in deeper while Marcel goes faster. His position is allowing him to move faster so he pounds into Louis from behind, holding onto Louis’ feathery hair and tugging on it sharply. Harry goes for the deep thrusts, pressed right up against the boy’s prostate for good measure and relentlessly keeping his angle in that very direction.

   Louis is brought quickly to the edge and when Marcel bites down on a mark on his neck and Harry pumps his hand around his cock, he comes hard. At the feel of Louis tightening around both of their cocks, they choke off, shove in deep and release.

   Louis’ thighs and arms are shaking and when Marcel pulls him off Harry’s cock, cradling him to his body. When he himself slips out, he sees stripes of white cum dripping out of his hole. Marcel bends him over, waving for Harry to take a look. Harry groans at the sight and swipes a finger through it. He holds it up to Louis’ mouth and the boy licks it up without hesitation.

   Marcel can’t help himself; he dips thetip of his cock into the mixed mess. He circles around the bed and tightens a fist in Louis’ hair. He nudges his head closer and Louis attacks him. He slurps at the tip before taking him to the very back of his throat. He winces a little; his lips and throat is sore from Harry’s relentless pounding, but he kitten-licks over his whole cock. He whimpers and slumps down to the bed, legs giving out.

   Harry wraps his arm around Louis’ waist when they have cleaned up and nuzzles into him. Marcel spoons Louis from behind, brushing light and sweet kisses to the back of his neck.  

   “We are definitely doing that again,” Louis mutters against Harry’s cheek.

   “Definitely,” the brothers agree.                

      

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! xx


End file.
